Fame Infamy
by Thee Britty
Summary: He's the hot headed Legend Killer. She's the daughter of a famous movie star and a fresh WWE Diva. Put them together, and? Randy OrtonxOC


**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Author's Note: This has been in the works for I don't even know how long. Don't know if I like the title of the story but I suck with titles. So if any of you have suggestions, review with a title or if you like the current title, that's fine with me. Randy John Cena.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

_She giggled as his hand wandered down the length of her black, very short, strapless designer dress. She looked into his big brown eyes as they stood outside of the club in an alley so they were hidden from the crowd and the oh-so annoying paparazzi. She knew it was wrong to be doing such things with a married man but she couldn't help it; the chemistry they held between each other was electrifying, exciting, and hot. She got goose bumps every time she felt his fingertips on her soft, tanned skin. The looks that he gave her from across the room sent her his feelings and his own personal messages._

_"This is so wrong," she giggled as his mouth found her sweet spot on the side of her neck. His fingers wound into her blonde, wavy hair and tugged gently on it in response. It didn't seem that he cared that he had a wife at home with his five month old son; he was only concentrated on her and her feelings and emotions._

_"But then why does it feel so right?" he mumbled and he had only brought his mouth away from her soft skin to say that. He looked into her dark blue eyes before pressing his mouth directly on hers; he only pulled away when they both saw the flash._

***-*-***

**Pete Wentz and Ashlee Simpson's marriage on the rocks? Pete caught kissing WWE Diva and George Clooney's daughter. **

Source: In Touch

_Things were busy late Saturday night when Pete Wentz and Gabriellah Clooney at his night club, Angels and Kings in New York City. The two were caught outside in the alley, making out. Only time will tell with what happens between Pete Wentz and Ashlee Simpson. We're all wondering what George is going to do with his daughter now?_

***-*-***

"Gabriellah, what is this?" Vince said as he tossed the magazine down on his desk in front of her and the look on the boss' face was definitely not a happy one; especially with one of his top divas making out with a married man and causing the WWE to get more attention and not the kind of attention Vince wanted.

On the front page, the picture of her and Pete Wentz kissing was on one of the sides of the In Touch magazine. A smirk crossed her face as she looked at the picture. _Oh yes, that night with Pete Wentz,_ she thought with the smirk still plastered over her face. She didn't feel one bit of remorse for doing what she did with him but she did feel sympathy towards Ashlee, her friend—well, her _former _friend. Being George Clooney's only daughter came with perks, she must admit.

"It's a magazine, Vince," she retorted with a smile, laying on the charm like she knew how. Of course, she had known that this little stint with Pete wouldn't make him any happier than he had been with the stint she had done with Chace Crawford either. "It's not like we were doing it right there in the alley; it was just a kiss."

"Gabriellah you can't keep doing these sort of things; especially not when one is married," Vince said with a sigh. He'd always felt something for the girl known to the world as George Clooney's daughter. "I know you haven't had the steadiest family life or adolescence but you are twenty three years old, which means you are an adult and should be able to behave like one."

She opened her mouth to interrupt the man but he held his hand out to stop her and she closed her mouth and wrapped her arms around her middle, slumping in the chair she was sitting in.

"I know you don't like talking about your childhood or your teenage years but you cannot continue acting like a teenager just because your father doesn't care what trouble you get into. This is the WWE, Gabbi and I'm afraid that I can't trust you by yourself anymore," Vince said with a small sigh. He hadn't wanted to resort to this but the young diva couldn't be trusted. "You are going to be traveling with---."

He was interrupted with the door to his office swinging open and smacking the wall in the process. Gabriellah turned to look at who had came into Vince's office and her dark blue eyes narrowed when she saw the Legend Killer, Randy Orton standing there with a smirk. He looked at Gabriellah and just smirked before looking at Vince McMahon.

"You needed me sir?" Randy asked with the smirk plastered over his face. He was still as arrogant as ever and the diva and the said superstar clashed.

"Sit down Randy," Vince said darkly as the superstar held his arrogance in the presence of the boss.

Randy simply rolled his eyes but sat in the chair directly next to Gabriellah. She pushed the third generation star to try to get him away from her but to no avail as he pushed her back. His behavior well known behind the scenes as well as he anger issues.

"Enough, children," Vince stated with authority booming in his voice. "I've had enough with each of your actions and your behavior when you're not on the television screen and I get it, I really do because you _do_ need something to do in your spare time but what you two are doing is not a good thing for the WWE."

Gabriellah rolled her eyes and looked at Randy with a sneer on her face. She _did not_ like being in this situation with Vince McMahon lecturing her; he was not her father. She didn't even think that anybody could compare to her father in any way but even as a twenty-three year old woman, she still held a strong bond with her father. He hadn't ever punished her for doing drugs, drinking alcohol, and causing all these problems with the celebrities' personal lives; he just chose to ignore her little charades.

"So I will not be putting up with this behavior anymore," Vince informed the two of them.

Randy Orton was still the same man he had always been; single and free. He would sleep with any woman that walked near him and showed him even the slightest amount of interest and with his killer looks, who would pass him up? Gabriellah would; she would walk right by him with a disgusted look on her face or no emotion on her face and from day one, Randy had hated that. He'd always needed the attention from every diva possible.

"Are you going to suspend me?" Gabriellah asked worriedly. She didn't want that to happen; she needed her job.

"Who cares about you, Whorellah, what about me?" Randy asked as he pushed her away from him as she did earlier.

Vince rolled her eyes as the superstar and the diva began to bicker back and forth in front of him as if he wasn't even there and wasn't the boss of the company.

"Whore."

"Manwhore."

"Slut."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Skank."

"Dickhead."

"Cunt."

Gabriellah's mouth dropped open at Randy's last comment and glared at him, her bangs falling in front of her face. She raised her hand to slap him across the face but Vince grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"This is ridiculous. Your behavior alone is ridiculous and your behavior towards each other is ridiculous so there's only one thing that I can think of doing—two if you want to count them separately," Vince said with a sigh as he sat back down in his chair behind his desk.

"Please, Vince don't fire me," Gabriellah begged as she looked somewhat fearful of the thought of losing her job and she wasn't against begging for it, either.

"Yeah Vince, please don't fire me," Randy mocked her with a roll of his eyes. He was confident enough that he wasn't going to lose his job so he wasn't worried at all and it showed with his relaxed manner.

"I'm not going to fire either of you but you will be put in a storyline together immediately which will start on the next RAW. Also, you will travel together, share a hotel room with one bed, eat together, and go everywhere together. So if Gabbi wants to go to a club, Randy you have to go with and Gabbi, if Randy wants to go to the bars with his friends you have to go as well," Vince stated as he typed out a quick email to the head of creative to get a rough draft for Randy and Gabriellah's storyline.

"You can't be serious, Mr. McMahon! I can't work with _her_! That'd be like working with a pile of rocks!" Randy protested angrily. He had no desire to work with a diva he despised and one that definitely despised him.

"Please, Randy, a pile of rocks? Is that the best you could come up with?" Gabbi asked him with a roll of her eyes. She knew better than to argue with one Vincent Kennedy McMahon and she also knew that she was going to place them in the storyline together whether they wanted to be in it or not.

"That's enough, both of you," Vince said sternly before he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it then handed it to Gabbi. "Give that to Stephanie when you leave."

"What about Legacy, Vince? I can't just be written out of my own stable," Randy said with a groan.

"And you won't be; Gabbi will be written into the stable," Vince said as he looked at Randy.

"But she's not a second generation diva, Vince!" Randy objected, standing up to his feet and that dark look slipping into his eyes as he looked down at the chairman of the WWE, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"I don't care, Randy, it's going to happen so deal with it," Vince said standing up as well to almost match Randy's height. "Now, if you two don't mind, I have to go see my grandkids."

Gabbi sighed before getting up and walking out of Vince's office, Randy following close behind. Randy grabbed Gabbi's arm once they were out of Vince's sight and he pushed her roughly against the wall and stood in front of her with his arms on each side of her head. She glared at him as his breathing was very shallow and fast paced as he lowered his face closer to hers.

"Listen here, Gabbi, as long as you're traveling with me, you will abide by my rules and we do will what I want to do, got it?" he hissed at her and when she tried to duck out of his arms, he grabbed a handful of her long blonde hair and jerked her back to him, her back now to his chest. This movement elicited a scream from Gabbi. "Watch it, Gabbi; you don't want to piss me off."

He let go of her hair as he stalked off to his locker room to gather his things and Gabbi rubbed her head as she walked to Stephanie's office, scratching her scalp to relax her hair. She knocked softly on the door and waited to hear Stephanie say come in before she walked in, the paper that Vince had asked her to give Stephanie still in her hands. She pushed the door open and smiled softly at her before handing the paper over to Stephanie.

"Here, Steph, your dad told me to give this to you. I'm assuming it's about mine and Randy's new storyline," Gabbi said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thanks Gabriellah," Steph said politely before waving goodbye to the diva as she had to answer a phone call.

Gabbi walked out into the hallway to see Randy leaning against the wall, his duffel bag on the floor beside his feet, waiting for her. She glared at him as she walked down the hallway, choosing to ignore him but she his chuckle and could faintly hear him pick up his duffel bag then faintly heard the scuffing sound of Randy's wrestling boots against the tiled floor of the hallways. Gabbi stopped in front of the divas locker room and was about to go inside until she felt Randy's hand wrap around her arm once again and then jerked her around to face him.

"You have one minute to get your things before I come in there and jerk you out of there," Randy snapped at her before letting go of her arm. "Oh, and Cody and Ted are rooming with us too so pick one of them to share a bed with."


End file.
